


A3! Omegaverse oneshots!

by SelfSupplier



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Am I tagging right?, F/M, Kinda, Me writing fanfiction to avoid writing for my final? More likely than you think, No beta we fail like opposing troupes during Improv events, Slowly adding the characters, Too many characters too add, Unrequited love from Tasuku to Tsumugi in chapter 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfSupplier/pseuds/SelfSupplier
Summary: Just oneshots of an omegaverse A3! where Izumi is an omega and I write about my favorite pairings.1st oneshot: Fushimi Omi x Tachibana Izumi2nd oneshot: Miyoshi Kazunari x Tachibana Izumi3rd oneshot: Chigasaki Itaru x Tachibana Izumi4th oneshot: Tsukioka Tsumugi x Tachibana Izumi5th oneshot: Settsu Banri x Tachibana Izumi
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Tachibana Izumi, Fushimi Omi/Tachibana Izumi, Miyoshi Kazunari/ Tachibana Izumi, Settsu Banri/Tachibana Izumi, Tsukioka Tsumugi/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 60





	1. Fushimi Omi (Alpha) x Tachibana Izumi (Omega)

**Author's Note:**

> *angrily hoes down wheat field and mumbles to self* If no one is gonna feed me then I'm gonna feed myself then. I literally created this account cuz I'm tired of seeing one or two ships for Izumi. I never written fanfiction before and the only writing experience I have is writing lab reports for my uni. This fic is not beta so critic would be useful so I can improve. Please enjoy!

“She’s … really small,” Omi thought as he reach over for the cabinet above Izumi’s head. There wasn’t anything special about this day in Mankai company. As the first snowfall fell gently from the sky, the majority could be found in the courtyard admiring the changing of the seasons. The rest were inside in their rooms continuing their usual hobbies as they cozied up in warm blankets. The only ones outside of their dorms were Omi and Izumi as they prepare dinner for their fellow actors.

Omi suggested he make hot chocolate for those outside first and Izumi enthusiastically agreed as she started on the prep-work for the main dish, butter chicken curry. Usually when Omi had to reach for something in the top cabinets behind Izumi, he would do so quickly avoid any inappropriate physical touches. Today however, he decided to look down on Izumi and his heart tighten a bit. This year Omi unexpectedly grew an extra inch and now stood at whooping 6’ 3,” which made the size difference between him and Izumi more apparent. With Izumi having such a big personality and never wavering against alphas, he forgets that she’s actually 5’5” and an omega.

What surprised him the most though was catching a whiff of her scent. Izumi was usually on scent suppressants to avoid bothering her actors and even though most would argue it doesn’t, they all knew she was right. Her scent had a calming effect and was even addicting to others, but it had an unpleasant side effect of attracting unwanted attention of those outside the company. Which is why Omi stood still when he realized her scent was growing stronger. ‘ _Today must be last day her suppressants wears off. I should tell her…_ ’ Omi thought as he unconsciously lean his arms on the counter, effectively trapping her. 

It wasn’t until a few seconds later did Izumi realized that Omi hasn’t move from his previous position since getting the chocolate from the high cabinet. “I-is everything alright Omi?,” Izumi asked shyly when she noticed how intensely he was looking at her. Once he realized how weird he was being, Omi jump back and laughed nervously. “S-sorry about that! I, uh, realized that your suppressants was wearing off and I, uh, caught a whiff of your scent and, uh, don’t really know what came over me. I’m really sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Izumi, and If you want, I can finished dinner and you can leave or I can leave if you want to finished making your curry. And I, uh, I’m sorry Izumi,” Omi fumble as he turned to leave the kitchen. ' _You creep_ ,’ he thought to himself, ‘ _you must’ve scared her a lot if she not saying anything. I better get Tsuzuru or Sakyo in here to comfort her_.’

Just when he was about to turn the corner to leave the kitchen, he felt a small, but strong grip on his wrist. ‘ _Her hands are so small and cute_ ,’ Omi thought as he quickly shook his head and slowly turned Izumi. Her face was red as if she was running out outside, but her soft pink-brown eyes were filled with determination as she stared back at him. “I, uh, don’t mind if Omi-kun sniffed me. I-if you want, you can continued before I take my suppressants again,” Izumi nervously whisper as her face redden ever more.

They stood in silence for about a minute and just when Izumi was about to run into her room and hide from her mistakes, Omi grab her and engulfed her body into his. ‘ _Like sweet lilies and lavender, with a small hint of cinnamon spice, I almost want to eat her_ ,’ Omi thought as he buried his face into her neck. She shivered like a small bunny and he had to restrained himself from doing something he might regret. As seconds passed by and hearts beating rapidly, Omi decided to indulge a bit. 

“Please punch me for what I’m about to do,” he whisper gently into Izumi’s ear before kissing it tenderly. Izumi held her breathe and clutch to him for dear life as she felt him kissed her down until her neck. Once there, he took small nibbles around her scent gland and she almost shrieked out of pleasure. She never let anyone near her neck even when she had a boyfriend or girlfriend, but there was something about Omi that clouded her mind and allowed him to do anything he pleases with her. Sensing he was about to go the edge of no return, he pushed Izumi away and stared at her arms length. Her face blushed beautifully and her eyes sparkled from the tears that gather from the intense emotions she was feeling.

“I thought I told you to punch me what I was gonna do,” Omi quietly huffed out as he turn his face away from her. He heard a soft chuckle and then felt her soft hands on his face. “Silly bear, if I didn’t want you of course I would have punch you. I don’t think I realized this until now but please believe me Omi when I say this. I love you,” Izumi softly stated as she hug him tenderly and buried her face in his chest. Before he knew it, he hug her back tightly and tried to restrained from himself crying. With what happen his past and being unable to overcome his haunting mistakes, Omi truly believe he was undeserving of love and happiness. She, however, never once judge him and accepted who he is throughout his journey as both a person and an actor.

Even though they would need to talk about it a bit more, Omi decided to embrace the moment between him and Izumi as possible boyfriend and girlfriend, as alpha and omega. After a few more sweet little kisses, Izumi took her suppressants and both finished up making dinner. They received a lot of suspicious side-glances and an intense glare from Masumi to Omi, but most of the actors decided to keep their thoughts to themselves or gossip about it later in the evening. As they chatted happily amongst themselves and with the other actors while pretending nothing happen, no one can deny Omi’s scent on Izumi or how gently he held her hand under the table.


	2. Miyoshi Kazunari (Beta) x Tachibana Izumi (Omega)

‘ _Ah, I’m spiraling_.’  
Kazunari thought as he sat up from his bed and looked around in the dark shared room. He doesn’t remember much of his dreams, but he knows it was unpleasant enough to wake him. As he laid in bed and try to recollect what his dream was about, his anxiety decided it was time to remind him that it still existed. He began thinking that everyone in the company actually despises him and that they were simply putting up with him to avoid hurting his feeling. Knowing this trail of thoughts were going down into a dark path, Kazunari decided to get up and head for the balcony.

He didn’t know what time it was but he had an idea judging by the position of the moon. It seem to be around 2 am, just after the night owls went to sleep and before the earlier risers began their routines. As he open the door and went to the fence of the balcony to lean on, he began thinking of his life with Mankai company and he thought of her.

He knew he said it to almost all omegas he met, but Kazunari truly believe Izumi was the prettiest of them all, even more so than the models that followed him on Instablam. Now he knows that he tends to fall in love quite easily, that with what he felt when he was around Tsuzuru or Misumi, but he felt there was something different when it came to Izumi.

Ever since he was a kid, Kazunari always knew he would be a beta, but he found himself having moments where he thought and acted like a possessive alpha whenever Izumi was involved. When he agreed to go grocery shopping with her, he always threw angry glares at those who got too close for his liking. He also almost threw a punch to a guy who decided it was okay to touch Izumi that one time he brought her to one of the mixers. It was after this moment that he realize that maybe what he felt for Izumi was more than infatuation.

He began taking secret photos of her whenever they went out, and would always suggest she get in the group photo with the actors for the webpage when in reality, he just wanted another picture of her smiling. As the years pass by along with the time spent together, Kazunari fell in love even more, but so did the pain in his heart. He knew he wasn’t meant for her. 

‘ _I mean look at me, I’m just a boring beta compare to all the alphas, betas and omegas in this company. She’ll never look at me the same way I do_ ,' 

Kazunari softly sighed as he stretch out and pop his back. The inner artist within him scream to use his angst to create art but he didn’t felt like it, he just wanted to be alone with his thoughts and the moon.

As he savored the soft gust of summer night air, he finally realized there was actually someone else besides him. It was Izumi, and she had her eyes close as she took in the cool air as it embrace her face and soft hair. 

‘ _Oh no_ ,’ Kazunari thought before turning and smiling at her. “I didn’t see you Director-chan, what are you doing up this late?” He saw her giggle softly before opening her eyes and saying, “I could ask you the same to you. I woke up to get a glass of water and decided to walk around the dorms for a bit before going back into my room. I saw the door for the balcony was open and found you looking out into the neighborhood. You seem a bit sad so I decided to stand by you until you realized.”

‘ _Of course she would noticed I was being sad, that’s just like Izumi_ ,’ Kazunari thought lovingly as he stared back at Izumi. She was actually secreting out her calming pheromones and that would explain the warm feeling overcoming his body. ‘ _Or maybe that’s just me falling in love again_ ,’ he contemplated quietly as he turn to stare back out into the neighborhood again.

They stood in silence as they listen to wind sing with the occasional cat meowing in the distance. Time seem to stop completely when Kazunari felt Izumi’s head on his chest and hug his arm tightly against her body.

“I don’t what you’re thinking or feeling, Kazunari-kun, but I want you to know that you are loved and appreciated in this company. I’m so happy you decided to join us all those years ago, and even more so the time we spent together. Always remember there’s someone there for you, even if it’s just standing next to each other and saying nothing. I love you Kazunari-kun,” Izumi gently whispered as she nuzzled into him.

It was the first time someone ever confessed their feelings to him, so it felt like a bullet shooting straight through his heart. Feeling so overwhelm and in love, he turned his head and kiss her passionately on the lips. Everything was so soft, so tender for him that he started crying unconsciously and Izumi reach out and wipe away his tears for his face. 

Kazunari really thought he was hallucinating or dreaming at this point, but smelling her sweet lavendar-lily scent and seeing her eyes dilate with love and direct only to him, he really couldn’t hold on much longer. They kiss gently under the moon as he promise to himself to only love and protect Izumi.

“I love you too, Izumi-chan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this house, omegas don't always hook up with alphas and they choose what they like! Okay I know I said next week but I really couldn't help myself. This was actually gonna be angst but I couldn't leave Kazu be sad! To be honest, I don't know what ship to write about next, so I'll let you guys decide! Since I already did a member from Summer and Autumn troupe, please choose a pairing from Spring or Winter along with a theme of sorts. If it's an underage character, I will most likely age them up or make it into a platonic ship depending on my liking. Again this is not beta-read so any critic to improve my writing would be useful. See you again next time and also shout out to all the students out there grinding for their finals, I know your pain ;~;


	3. Chigasaki Itaru (Beta) x Tachibana Izumi (Omega)

‘ _Out of all the possible guys within Mankai company, it had to be me who knocked up Izumi_ ,’ Itaru mentally sighed as he drove to the hospital where Izumi was at. He was chilling in his company’s break room playing his usual gacha games when he received a frantic call from Sakuya. According to him, Izumi went into labor while they were out grocery shopping and requested him to call Itaru to help with the labor of their new baby son.

Of course, he should’ve expected this call since 9 months had already passed since the day they made him, but no amount of Babysitting Papa could actually prepare him of the idea of taking care of a child, much less his own. As he struggle to find parking and later the room and floor she was at, Itaru began thinking all those months ago that led up to this.

Itaru and Izumi were actually having casual flings behind the scenes, much to the surprise of the younger actors but not the older. Most thought if Izumi had to pick a partner from within the company, then it would have been literally anyone else but the sticky otaku gamer-man who stayed shut in for weeks on end. Hell, even Itaru thought of this but one night when he decided to tease Izumi a little bit more than usual, he found himself at the end of her lustful gaze.

He honestly didn’t expect this reaction, much less it being directed at him but hey, an achievement is an achievement. Thus, started their casual flings with one other whenever they had time or felt like it. He always told her that he was more of a single-player type of guy, even when it came to being in a relationship, and instead of facing the usual annoy/disgust look his previous partners, he was met with Izumi's smile as she kissed him tenderly. Having Izumi was honestly his luckiest pull he ever gotten, both in video game and real life.

The day they conceived the little monster was the day Itaru had a big online gaming tournament. He spent months preparing to reach grand finales and today was the day he was gonna win that grand prize. The reward for the first place was a limited edition figurine and in-game monster that was solely created for this tournament. Due to the game being one of his all-time favorites (one where he spent A LOT of money) and his waifu being the limited-edition figurine, he HAD to join the tournament and win.

The battle was long and intense, he even began sweating towards the end, but it all paid off when he came out victorious in this worldwide tournament. It was at this moment Izumi walked in with a glass of coke and a plate of hot curry. She knew Itaru spent months "training” for this day and even though she didn’t quite get it, she wanted to be supportive regardless. Once he laid eyes on her, a strong “gamer-musk” scent hit her and she knew her life was over. He spent the rest of the night making sweet but rough passionate love to her that for a moment, she thought he was actually an alpha and not a beta.  
The next morning her hips hurt and there was no point in hiding all the bite marks Itaru left on her on both her neck and shoulders. After explaining the whole situation to the Mankai company, they thought everything would be fine and that they simply had to deal with Masumi being pouty and Sakyo being angery. They were completely wrong when Izumi realize she missed her heat for that month. She was honestly afraid to tell Itaru about the situation but she knew it was her obligation to tell since they promise to never hide anything from each other.

The moment was emotional and intense and both had mixed feelings about the situation, but in the end they agreed to keep the baby. They also agreed that if Itaru felt it was too much responsibility, it was okay for him to not be involve in the development of the child. Of course, most people would grow furious upon hearing this, especially other omegas, but Izumi understood Itaru and she knew she was capable of raising the baby “alone,” which was physically impossible as she lived in a dorm filled with 20+ other guys who willing to help with anything.

As the months passed by, Izumi's stomach grew larger as Itaru’s little gremlin took form. They still hang out during those months of development, and there was even times where Itaru didn't even look at his phone and simply held Izumi between his arms and legs and rubbed her stomach religiously for “gacha luck.”

Now after 9 long months, the moment was finally here as Itaru held Izumi’s hand as she push with all her might. He honestly felt like he was in a stimulation and was waiting for the pop up to ask him if he wanted to leave now. He was roughly brought back to earth when he heard Izumi scream and grabbed the collar of his dress shirt and bit the living hell out of his neck. Itaru felt like he was going to die and wonder where his spawn checkpoint would be, but all the pain was forgotten when he heard a strong cry.

There in the arms of the doctor was a small screaming and wrinkly creature known as a baby. ‘ _My baby…_ ,’ Itaru thought as he watch doctor place him inside a small crib as the nurses cleaned him up and check if everything was alright. Eventually, the baby was wrapped up like a burrito and was place within the arms of Izumi. Never in his life he thought he would be a witness of the scenery before him. Izumi smiled softly and cooed at the baby as small drops of sweat dripped down from her neck to her chest. The baby itself finally grew quiet and open it open his eyes to reveal the most beautiful shades of brown he ever seen.

“Well, what you think Itaru-kun,” Izumi asked as she held the baby a bit higher for him to see.  
“I’m not gonna lie, it’s kinda ugly,” he felt a sharp pain in his stomach a second after and heard Izumi tell their baby, “don’t listen to daddy, he’s kinda ugly too so he’s just projecting himself onto you.”

Itaru chuckled but he straighten himself up and held his arms out to Izumi. Seeing the seriousness within his eyes, Izumi passed the baby and watch Itaru awkwardly hold his new baby son.

“You know what Izumi, I don’t think I mind having multi-player.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh, I'm really out here acting like I don't have finals this week but honestly, I never found out how much fun it is to write and read all your nice comments ;~;. For sure I'll try to make a oneshot for all the guys you all recommended in the previous chapter. For now I want to make one for someone in the Winter troupe so if you have any suggestions on who you would like to see with Izumi, please comment! Also if you choose Tsumugi, mention what role he would (like alpha, beta or omega) as I see him as either an alpha or omega and I can never choose which one for the life of me. The character most mentions would of course be the one written about. Also if you have any critics of my writing please mention it so I can improve more. Thank you for reading and take care and be safe!


	4. Tsukioka Tsumugi (Alpha) x Tachibana Izumi (Omega)

“…Hey Taa-chan, I have a question to ask you?”

“What is it?”

“…What do you think of me marrying the director?”

“ Wha - **AGH FUCK!!!** ” Tasuku shrieked as he clutch to his newly injure foot he obtain from dropping his dumbbell.

“TASUKU!!! Are you okay?!” Tsumugi exclaimed as he quickly climb down from his upper bed to Tasuku’s side.

“Ugh, I’m fine. What’s this though about you marrying the director?” Tasuku question as Tsumugi examine his bruised foot. 

Tsumugi kept quiet as he stood up and went to his drawer to get pain relief cream for his best friend. Knowing he was going to stay quiet unless he did something, Tasuku grab Tsumugi’s wrist and pulled him closer when he was about to apply the ointment.

They stared at each for what seem like hours until Tsumugi blushingly sighed and went to sit next to Tasuku on their sofa. Everyone knew that Tsumugi was dating Izumi, in fact, they been dating for a little bit over a year now since their anniversary passed a few days ago. Out of all the possible bachelors to hook up with Izumi, especially if they were an alpha, Tsumugi was fastest to be approved by the company. Even Masumi accepted their relationship after a week once he passed through the 5 stages of grief and talked with Izumi and Tsumugi.

No one could deny the fact that Tsumugi and Izumi made the sweetest and cutest couple ever seen in Veludo Way, both literally and figuratively. Together, they made a sweet, overly flora scent that became powerful once they done something that made each other happy, such as buying play tickets for one another. There were even times where they were confused as being omegas, but Tsumugi would quickly resolve the issue with a quick change of scent if he thought they were being too pushy for his liking.

When it comes to Izumi, Tasuku couldn’t be anymore grateful of her for all she has done for him and Tsumugi. She help mended their friendship and help restored the lost confidence Tsumugi had before that one disgraceful audition; but, no matter how many things he thought of in which he was appreciative of Izumi, Tasuku was having a hard time letting go his childhood friend, his first love.

He thought he was over it him since on the day of Tsumugi’s disappearance, Tasuku was filled with rage and told himself to never forgive him; yet, when they met again during the auditions for Mankai, he couldn’t help but fall in love again and that pissed him off greatly. As the years passed by, he grew to accept his feelings and there was even a time where he wanted to confessed properly. On the night he chose to do so, he went out for a late night jog to help calm down his nerves. Once he return home and located Tsumugi in the courtyard, he reach for the door to open it until he noticed Tsumugi wasn’t alone.

Izumi was there right besides him blabbing about something, probably curry, and instead of the usual awkward smile he expressed in front of the other actors, Tsumugi had a genuine smile and his eyes shine beautifully as all his attention was directed at her. It was at this moment Tasuku realize Tsumugi was in love with Izumi. As he put his arm down, Tasuku left to go to to his bedroom. As he laid in bed and reflected on what he saw, Tsumugi came in and told him he was now going out with Izumi.  
It was hard seeing and knowing he wasn’t making Tsumugi the happiest, especially from his alpha side, but he made up his mind and decided to stick with it. Which is why it felt like a kick to his nut sack when he heard Tsumugi ask him what he thought of marrying the director. 

“…Don’t you think it’s a little too early to tie the knot?”

“I thought so too but I can’t deny I don’t see myself with anyone but her. I really love her Taa-chan…more than what I thought I could…,” Tsumugi quietly stated as he stared off into the distance. 

“Believe it or not, I even bought a ring,” Tsumugi said as he pulled out a small black velvet box and open it for Tasuku. It was one of the prettiest engagement rings he ever seen, suiting from a person like Tsumugi. Even though the gold ring was dainty-looking, it had these alluring silver vines wrapping around the ring with tiny rose-gold flowers blooming on top of them. The most appealing part of the ring was the golden daffodil holding a small white diamond in the center.

Seeing Tasuku say nothing for over a minute, Tsumugi grew nervous and close the box as he got up from the sofa. “You know what, you probably right Tasuku. What was I even thinking of marrying someone like the director. Besides, who would want to marry someone like m—.”

Tsumugi was violently interrupted as Tasuku got up and hug him from behind. 

“Don’t you ever say that shit again Tsumugi,” Tasuku growled. “You’re always like this when it comes to your own feelings. You’re always worry about what others are thinking and feeling that you practically hurt yourself trying to please others. Izumi is damn lucky to have you as a boyfriend, even more so as her possible fiancé and alpha. For once in your life, be selfish with what you want Tsumu.”

Tasuku hug tighter when he felt a few tears on his arms. For a few minutes, they lived in a world where it was just the two of them, and it was finally time to let go of his feelings to Tsumugi completely.

“Of course you’re right Tasuku. I shouldn’t deny what I truly want, even when I think it’s selfish of me to do so. As always, Taa-chan is right …,” Tsumugi gently claimed as he turn to face him and return the hug.

After a few more minutes pep-talk between Tasuku to Tsumugi, the blue-haired actor left to find Izumi for his important question. As Tasuku sat back down onto the sofa and stared at the door, the numbing pain from his foot came back. 

‘ _Guess there’s no better time to heal then now_ ,’ Tasuku thought as he grab the ointment Tsumugi left for him.

  


* * *

**_Omake_ :**

  
‘Izumi-san, if you don’t mind, can you meet me at the courtyard in a few minutes,’ Tsumugi carefully texted as he walk through the halls to the bathroom. Before he met with her, he wanted to cool his face as he sure he was blushing from the idea of proposing.

As Izumi sent a quick ‘Sure!’ to Tsumugi, she couldn’t help but feel a bit nervous about the text. Since they been dating for over a year now, he rarely called use the honorific “-san” as he usually called her Director while rehearsing or Zuu-chan if they were in private. As Izumi stood alone in the middle of the courtyard, she couldn’t help but reminisce that fateful night one year ago.

  
_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

  
_Izumi was cleaning up the dinner table and washing the dishes when Tsumugi walked in and offer to help her. She gladly accepted the offer as Omi was off doing a late night club activity and majority were already off doing their usual tasks. As one wash the dishes and the other dried them and put them away, Tsumugi decided to have a little fun and blew some bubbles at her._

_Seeing the mischievous look in his eyes, Izumi went on the attack as she return the gesture. They got into an intense battle that they failed to see Sakyo standing at the doorway with a dark scolded on his face. As Tsumugi and Izumi received a long lecture about their actions, they secretly smiled to each other and held their pinkies together as if they were old childhood friends who got into trouble often._

_After pretending they understood everything being told to them and cleaning up the mess they made, Tsumugi invited Izumi out into the courtyard to see the new plants he brought in. Knowing it’s been a long time since she properly hung out with him, Izumi agreed as she followed him throughout the garden. As she went in and out of listening to what each plant and flower meant, her attention was drawn away upon seeing small lilac flowers near the ground._  
_“Tsumugi-san, what flower is this?”_

_“Ah, I see you discovered my little gift for you. It’s a saffron crocus flower, and its filaments are used to make curry if you want.”_  
_“WAIT SAFFRON?! Tsumugi! I been looking EVERYWHERE for saffron to try out this new curry recipe but all the grocery shops I went to were all sold out. I didn’t know saffron grew from this cute little flower!”_

_“Ha ha yes, the filaments are used for multiple dishes for its unique smell and taste. It’s quite popular among chefs and home-cooks.”_  
_“Wow,” Izumi awed as she kneeled down to get a closer look at the flower._

_“I’m glad you like them. To be honest, I was worry they weren’t going to bloom since I been growing them for 10 weeks now. I’m happy to know I was wrong,” Tsumugi stated as he knelt besides her._

_They stared at the flower for a while with the occasional glance to each other before quickly looking away blushing. Izumi would be lying if she said she didn’t feel SOMETHING towards Tsumugi. He was sweet, kind, adorable, and had a scent that made her heart beat fast as she wanted to roll around it._

_She knew most omegas would overlook a short, timid-like alpha like Tsumugi, but he had a special place in her heart as he treated her with so much affectionate that she felt like she was one of his flowers. Sensing her thoughts are about to run rapidly, she quickly got up and started to rambling the first thing in her head that wasn’t about wanting kiss Tsumugi, curry._

_As she went on about what she would use saffron and the different possibilities she could make with her current spice collection, Izumi failed to noticed the loving gaze directed at her. Once she realize something was amiss, she smelled Tsumugi’s alpha pheromone._

_Usually, alphas and omegas can produce two different kind of scents while betas are only able to produce one. Of course, there’s always the occasional odd case where one could produce more or less than the common alpha or omega. With Tsumugi having a rare flora scent as an alpha, Izumi just assume he only had one scent as he never produced any other._

_She felt like she was the human in Winter troupes first play as Tsumugi never look so angelic as he did now under the moonlight. Tsumugi’s alpha smell was of sandalwood and oak trees with a hit of peppermint and lily-of-the-valley flowers to tie all together. His scent was so alluring that Izumi accidentally produce her own omega scent to match the intensity of his._

_Once they realize they were accidentally scenting each other, they quickly jump back and try to apologize for their brash behavior. Seeing as how they were both a bumbling mess and were talking over each other constantly, they laughed joyfully as they continue to stare at each other with intense affection._

_“I know you probably hear this a lot Director-san, but I really think you’re the most beautiful woman I ever met, even more so as an omega. If you wouldn’t mind, can I take you out for a date on the cafe near the flower shop this Saturday?,” Tsumugi tentatively whisper and he grab Izumi’s hand._

_Feeling a sudden spark from her hand down to her spine, Izumi fell over and pushed Tsumugi down with her on top of him._

_“WAH—I’M SO SORRY TSUMUGI-SAN ARE YOU HURT ANYWHERE?! Oh my gosh I must be so heavy on you let me just—eh,” Izumi suddenly felt a hand on her lower back, holding her at her place as she saw Tsumugi smile gently from below her._

_“Ha ha, I don’t mind Izumi-san, in fact, I rather like you in this position,” Tsumugi teased as Izumi blush furiously and buried her face in his chest. They stayed in that position for a couple minutes, only feeling their rapid heartbeats as they eventually sync up to one another._

  
_“Hey Tsumugi.”_

_“Yes Izumi?”_

_“Will you be my boyfriend?”_

_“! Of course Zuu-chan, I wouldn’t have it any other way.”_

  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

  
As Izumi blushed from the memory, she yelped in surprise when she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and kiss her neck.   
“Tsumu!!! Don’t scare me like that!”

“Haha I’m sorry Zuu-chan but you just seem really into your daydream that I couldn’t help but surprise you a bit.”

“Of course you would think of something so silly Tsumugi. So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?,” Izumi question as she turn to face her boyfriend. 

He suddenly looked very serious as he stared at her with intense blue eyes. She wanted to ask what was wrong, but she felt it was best to wait for Tsumugi until he felt he was ready.

“I know we haven’t been together for very long Izumi, but I really can’t hold on much longer. Everyday I wake wanting to see your beautiful resting face and everyday I long to see you as I drift off to sleep. My days have never been so bright and I fall in love you every second we spend together. Like the white hoary stock flower, your endless beauty and purity drives me to become a better man for you. I know I’m not the strongest alpha out there, nor am I the most suitable for someone like you, but I can’t for the life of me see myself with anyone but you. So if you would do me the honor, Izumi, will you marry me and be my omega?,” Tsumugi question and he knelt to the ground and open the small ring box. 

At this point, Izumi was practically in tears and she nodded furiously and chanted “Yes, a thousand times yes!!!” Izumi quickly jump into his arms and clung to him as he laugh softly and place the ring on his newly found fiancée. 

“I get to design the dress and no one can tell me otherwise, even if it’s Izumi.” The couple quickly turn around and saw all their fellow actors watching them from above and below. 

Tsuzuru was comforting a crying Masumi, Homare was proudly announcing love poems, Muku was fanboying over the confession, Sakyo and Yuki were fighting on the budget for the dress, Banri and Juza were actually fighting, and Kazunari was recording everything as the chaos continued to spiraled with every pass second.

The couple stood frozen for a while since they were embarrassed how everyone saw the proposal, but once they look at each other, they smile and laugh. Even if their family was noisy and rowdy, the love they had for them only continue to grow stronger just as the love they had for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever, I'm busy with school and I was actually having a hard time writing this. Not because of the couple (one of my fav ships) but because I didn't know what to write in the middle. Hopefully yall like this chapter and it might take a while again for the next, but I know who to write about so itll be a surprise who it is in the next oneshot. Thank you for sticking with me and reading, see you in the next chapter.


	5. Settsu Banri (Alpha) x Tachibana Izumi (Omega)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pours a little more spice than usual* Just a little risque to make up my absence

“Banri-kun, I don’t think I can walk out like this.”

“It’s fineee, Director-chan. 'Sides, it’s not like anyone is around and it’ll only be me looking at ya,” Banri confidently stated as he lean back on the bench he was sitting on.

As he heard rustling from behind the dressing room’s door, the young actor reflected on how he got here with Izumi.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_It was a typical weekday for Mankai Company, which meant most actors have already gone to their typical jobs and classes but not for Banri. The proud alpha had skipped his usual morning classes as they were simply going over a review for a midterm exam. With his life being on Easy-Mode, he knew that all he had to do was flip through his notes.  
_

_As Banri sat in the main lounge looking through his Instablam feed, he perked up once he heard someone coming down the stairs._

_‘_ God I hope it’s the Director. I can’t escape if it's that old geezer _,’ Banri thought as he ducked down by the sofa to see who it was._

_Thankfully, it was the director and he quickly got up to greeted her._

_“Hey Director-chan, whatcha doing here? Aren't you suppose to help out a theater group this morning,” Banri curiously question as he walked towards her._

_“Huh? Banri! What are you doing here?! Weren't you suppose to be in class today?!”_

_“Eeeeh, I didn’t really feel like it. Besides, there’s more interesting things to do like ask what’s in the bag your holding.”_

_“You really shouldn’t be skipping school just because you felt like it, but if you want to know what’s in my bag, it’s just a bunch of old clothes that I don’t wear anymore. The theater group that I was suppose to help out cancelled their rehearsal so I had a lot of spare time and decided to clean out my closet. Turns out a lot of myclothes have gotten smaller due to all the washing.”_

_“Are you sure it’s not because you’re gotten fa-OOF.”_

_“So yeah, I plan on donating all these clothes and then head to the mall to buy some new ones.”_

_At the sound of ‘mall'_ _straighten up Banri as he haven't had the chance to update his wardrobe for a while.  
_

_“Oh let me go with you, I wanna buy some new clothes too. I’ll even carry your bags if you want.”_

_“Uh, I appreciate the offer, but I don’t think I should. In fact, I should be driving you back to your university right now before I do anything else!”_

_“Relaaax Director-chan,” Banri cooed as he wrap himself around Izumi’s shoulders, “I been good these last couple of weeks. Hell, I haven’t even fought Hyodo in the last 48-hours.”_

_“Banri, yesterday you were making fun of Juza saying ‘ugly duckling eating ugly mufflings’.”_

_“But that’s besides the point. I been good and I deserve a reward from my sweet little omega director. I’ll even give you tips on what to wear and you KNOW I’m the more stylish one here. Come ooon, ain’t nothing wrong if I go with ya~”_

_Izumi sigh as she already knew she wasn’t going to win against Banri. With her reluctant compliance, Banri happily made his way to the car with Izumi following behind pouting._

_============================_

_Once they arrived at the mall, Banri quickly pulled her over to one of his favorite stores to check some of their outfit sets. Even though Izumi had never seen so many cute and stylish clothes at the same place at the same time, she felt out of place as every shopper she seen was extremely attractive compare to her._

_Noticing how self-conscious Izumi had become, Banri pretended he was done and suggested she pick out the next stores they were going to check out. After wandering through the mall for what seem like hours, the pair finally found a place that held all their needs._

_At some point during their shopping, Banri suggested they do a little fashion for each other as most of the store was empty except for the few workers at the front. Seeing this as an opportunity to bond more with her actor, Izumi excitedly agree and both headed towards the changing rooms located at the back of the store._

_The dressing area itself was relatively small as it was a simple hallway with changing rooms on the sides, small benches in the middle and a large 180° 3-piece mirror at the end. Banri was the first to try on his choices and it was no surprise to Izumi that each and every piece he picked looked perfect on him. It was soon her turn and she was pleasantly surprise when she saw how encouraging Banri was with every outfit she wore.  
_

_Soon, their little fashion show ended and Izumi’s confidence in herself was restore. So when Banri suggested if it was okay for him to bring her a couple of outfits to try on, Izumi was beyond thrilled. After waiting patiently for about 5 minutes, the young actor and Izumi enthusiastically grab them all the clothing he had in hand and huddle into the changing room for the second round of the fashion show.  
_

_Compare to her usual style of dressing, Banri’s choices showed a little bit more skin but it did not bother her as it gave her a refreshing new look. Once she showed off most of the clothes and checked herself with the mirror outside, she was left feeling stumped when she saw the last article of clothing - a long sleeve black miniskirt dress._

_“Uh, Banri-kun, did you mean to add this dress?”_

_“Eh? Are you talking about the black dress?”_

_“Yes, the black MINISKIRT dress.”_

_“I'm not seeing anything wrong Director-chan~”_

_“Well I do! I don’t think I’m suited for this type of clo-“_

_“Oi, don’t start saying that crap Izumi. Clothes are for everyone no matter how you look and you know damn well I wouldn't give you something I didn't think wouldn't look good on ya.”_

_“But still…”_

_“I mean, it’s not like you gonna wear it FOREVER. Besides, aren’t ya even a LITTLE bit curious to know how you look?”_

_For the first couple of seconds it was silence until the sound of clothes rustling began.  
_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

‘ _Dude, WHAT is taking her so long?_ ,’ Banri mentally sighed as he watch a couple enter the dressing room area. ‘ _About time someone else showed up. I was starting to think we were the only ones here_.’

As he disinterestedly watch the girl go into one of the changing rooms and the guy sit in one of the benches, he quickly change his focus once he heard the door in front of him open. Since Banri was considered an attractive alpha, he was use to getting all kinds of attention, hell, he even had sex before with different kinds of girls back in his high school days, but nothing could prepare him for sudden rush of emotions he felt when he saw his director.

Turns out the reason why Izumi took so long was because she put her hair up with a hair clamp she found in her purse. Her neck expose and all her pheromones were oozing out like crazy as her nervousness overcame the suppressants she took for this month.

While the neckline ended with a simple round design, the dress hug Izumi’s body nicely as it showed off some of her best physical assets that were usually hidden by her typical wear. As his eyes _roam_ through her body, he couldn’t help but collect several naughty thoughts about his director.

Now Izumi’s chest wasn’t the biggest he seen, but they were perfect size as they look like succulent sinful fruit Izumi was trying to hide from this world. ‘ _Oh how I would love to pick, tease and squeeze them as I_ —.’ Her waistline that use to seem non-existent now taunt him as the director walk out towards the mirror outside the room. ‘ _Ugh, that waist is basically begging me to grab and hold them as I grind my_ —.’ And lastly, where his eyes stayed on the most, was where the miniskirt ended. ‘ _Fuck, I know I joke about her getting fat but I didn’t think she ACTUALLY did and for it to all to go all in her THIGHS. That fucking dress isn't hiding anything BUT everything at the same time. fUuUuCcKk, I gotta control myself before I do anything stup_ —.’

While Izumi was hyper-focus on her reflection and her actor distract by all his lust, both failed to realize that the other guy, who was apparently an alpha, was secreting pheromones to attract the embarrassed omega. Once he realize what the other guy was doing, Banri became furious as he started expressing his own in opposition. It was only until he saw the other guy smirk as he made Izumi blush with his scent that made the young alpha absolutely lost his shit.

What he did next surprise both the stranger and the director as Banri grab and held up Izumi's leg up to his head and took a possessive bite on her inner thigh. Having not being touch there by anyone for such long time, Izumi moaned loudly as she quickly covered up her mouth to stop any other sultry noises from escaping. As Banri continue his assault on her thigh as he suck tenderly, he stared with fierce dominance that cause the alpha to turn his head and leave the scene without telling his girlfriend. A second later his partner came out the dressing room but upon seeing the scene at the end of the hallway, she also quickly left as well with the clothes she came in with.

Feeling the sweet sense of victory, Banri smirked as he began rubbing his hands over Izumi’s thighs and kiss the bite mark gently. It was only until he felt the slap on the backside of his head did he fully realize what he. Upon looking up towards her, he saw her face was completely red and her eyes brimming with tears as it took a great a lot of energy for her to hold down all her noises in the back of her throat. ‘ _Dude, how_ _can someone look so cute and sexy at the same time_ ,’ Banri quietly thought as he let go of her and watch as she head towards the dressing room to change out of her outfit.

Knowing what he did was extremely out of line between a director and actor, he quickly apologize once Izumi was out and in her normal clothes.

“Director I — uh, want to apologize for my behavior earlier. It was a shitty thing to do and ya don’t deserve to be treated like that. I got jealous when I realize how much the other guy making you blush and I just, basically lost it. That doesn’t excuse though for how crap I treated you, so please, punish me as you see fit,” Banri pleaded as he did a full bow towards her.

As Izumi stared at her remorseful actor, she couldn’t help but be charm by his quick response and change in behavior. In the past, it would take days or even weeks for him to even acknowledge for what he did wrong but now, it was clear that he felt genuinely felt bad based on his stance and scent he was showing. Besides, she would lying if she said she didn’t indulge herself a bit during that moment. 

Pretending she thought hard about her decision, Izumi concluded by saying, “It’s okay Banri-kun, just don’t that again. Actually, I think there is a suitable punishment for you and that would be being my test bunny for my new curry recipes I came up with last week!”

“Ugh, I think I prefer you not talking to me for a month.”

“BANRI!”

“Joking! As long as you’re cool with it, anything is fine with me Director-chan~.”

Izumi closed her eyes and sighed for the umpteenth time as she miss the loving look Banri gave towards. Soon, both had made their way to cashier to check out all the clothes they picked out for themselves. As the worker began ringing up their purchases, Izumi wonder if it was really okay to let Banri off this easily. As a director and actor, she knew it was unprofessional to let her any of her actors be physical with her, but in her omega heart, she had a soft spot for him as she still saw him as the rebellious teen she met all those years ago. Of course, if you ask her in private, she would say she wouldn't mind if Banri chose to be a little more physical with her.

* * *

_**Omake**_ :   
‘ _Fuck, everything is too fucking hot in here_ ,’ Banri angrily thought as he sat up on the bed in the isolated heat room in Mankai company. Due to his little incident with Izumi, his rut had come on earlier than expected so he was sent to one of the specialize rooms hidden within the dormitory.

If he was honest with himself, Banri was pretty pissed that just seeing the director in a miniskirt dress would send him into a frenzy, but he couldn't deny the fact that he wanted her to wear it again, even more so to touch her.

He remember every dip and curve of her body under that dress. How sexy and sensual she was as she walk towards him and the mirror. How her neck and legs screamed to bitten and to be mark. How her eyes shined beautifully under the artificial light, even more so with the lust hidden behind her tears. What really kick him into a rut was all the noises and smells Izumi was producing back then. 

He remember how Izumi grasp at her mouth as she bit her lower lip to stop any noises from escaping. Oh how much he just wanted to pull her hands away and make her _scream_ to let the world know it was _HIM_ making her make all those sinful noises. He also couldn't forget her omega scent, which was so intoxicating to him as it was amplified by the ten-folds when her hidden spice scent was lured out whenever she felt overwhelmed by something.

  
His pain grew deeper as Banri started to feel himself up more.

  
‘ _Just you wait Izumi, I’m gonna show you what a REAL alpha is that you’ll have no choice but to acknowledge me._ ’ 

**...**

As silence engulfed the dorms in the middle of the night, Izumi could be seen trying out her new black, long-sleeve miniskirt dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Me crying* I'm so sorry it took so long guys. I had this chapter ready in the backburner but I just kept editing and editing and editing and UGH. I think I'm satisfied with it now but who knows, maybe there's an awkward dialogue somewhere or something. I just need to get back into the groove of writing honestly, so please forgive me if my writing is a bit weird. Anyway, if you're still reading this fic, THANK YOU!!! I shouldn't take any long anymore when it comes to writing the next chapter as 1/3 of it is already done and I have an outline of it ready. So to those who stuck around and new readers, thank you for reading my fic and I hope to see you soon in the next chapter.
> 
> Hint on who is next: summer and 3 points


End file.
